


Lingering

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (because they were fated to depart?), M/M, and they broke up again, and they kissed, ex-boyfriend, later they met again in Beleriand, never trust the tags :), they had artistical love once
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the long peace, Finrod visited Maglor's gap for the first time. And he heard chorus. <br/>See the additional tags for main plot : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

Finrod越过Himring群山的南部到达豁口时，黄昏正一层一层地堆叠下来。远远地他听见了合唱的歌声——不算和谐，只是可以听的程度，这样的曲子在一个以Tirion最卓绝的歌手命名的地方响起，几乎让他有些惊讶了。等他走近的时候，人群已经散开，Maglor在和留下来的几个人说些什么。  
“我总感觉我这句不太对……”一个年轻的精灵拿着谱子怯生生地凑上去问Maglor。  
“……你唱一下？”  
下一秒，如果不是出于礼貌，Finrod觉得自己几乎想要当场把耳朵捂住：岂止是不太对，简直是跑调到外环海了。  
“半音不够准，明天去找Moina吧，她会乐意教你的。今天就先到这里。”他的眼神越过年轻精灵看到了站在后面的堂弟。“……你的表现不错。”他露出了一个自然的微笑。从Finrod的角度看不到被赞扬了的精灵的表情，不过他确信那个孩子一定很开心，离开的时候步伐都变得轻飘飘了起来。  
“我真希望我年轻时候也能有这样的老师。”他们一起走回Maglor的住处时，Finrod半开玩笑半抱怨般地说，“一个知道如何鼓励学生，而不是一味打击和挑刺的老师。”  
“我从没有想过打击你。”Maglor叹了口气，“我只是相信你能做的更好。”   
“是吗。”Finrod诧异地问，“我人生中可没有过刚才那样糟糕的走音，我怎么就没有幸听过一句‘表现不错’呢？”  
“那不一样——我们一百多年来第一次见面一定要谈这个吗？那个时候歌曲借着我们的喉舌被唱出，是为了完成它们自身的价值。但寒冷和恐惧一直都笼罩在这个地方，这里的人们歌唱是为了旋律结束前那点短暂的希望和快乐。一开始只是有几个孩子跑过来找我，后来人越来越多；我想这是除了战争之外，我能为他们做的不多的事情之一。”  
“所以我骄傲的堂兄现在如此耐心，循循善诱……那你呢？你带着他们歌唱，你感觉到快乐和希望了吗？”  
Maglor停了下来，眼睛微微睁大，表情近似于惊讶了。  
“Findarato——”  
Finrod就像从梦里醒过来一样恍惚地看着Maglor，然后意识到自己刚刚几乎脱口而出的话，简直是孩子似的赌气了。“我已经有点不太习惯北方的天气了。”他连忙镇定地岔开话题，“不过和温暖的南方比，这里树木的姿态，和河水上残留的浮冰，还有这样辉煌的落日——它们很美。”  
“——我的家族是没有希望可言的。”Maglor避开Finrod的目光，看向天边那片浩浩荡荡的蓝橙色。它们曾经张扬地铺开，然后再一点点消隐。 “不过现在我们还有一场战争，和这个地方。我也不能说自己完全厌恶这里无尽的寒冬。”  
“但它的的确确改变了你。”Finrod猛吸了一口寒冷的空气，试图去亲吻Maglor。他们已经很久、太久没有这么做过了，这让他感觉好像重新爱上了一个从记忆里走出的人。他一开始遭到了并不坚定的拒绝，然后那双没有把他推开的手插进细密的金发里，将他拉的更近。冷飕飕的空气在口腔里冲撞着，然后变成凉凉的、尖尖的犬齿，咬着他的舌头。  
这个冰凉的亲吻持续了很久，久到他们都几乎以为自己站在Tirion的某个隐秘的角落了。这是Findarato爱Makalaure的开始，就像是那个遥远的故乡一样，他们共同计划，修起许多建筑，把所有的感情倾注进去，在那里享受着无忧的喜悦，然后是几乎要将心撕扯开的痛苦。他们自己选择抛弃了那个地方；在很久以后，却开始全心全意地怀念它。单纯地怀念它——那些音乐般构架精巧、高低起伏的爱，和划上休止符之后的残响。他想到一切刚结束的时候他去找Makalaure，那个时候自己年轻的眼睛怎么像失明了一样，凭一股从未体验过的悲伤跌跌撞撞地闯进对方的房间，却没找到他，只看到满屋被撕碎的谱纸，被自己带进来的一阵风扬起来。  
“Makalaure。”  
Maglor的头垂了下来，嘴唇抵着Finrod颈侧的位置，双手慢慢地向下滑落。“别念我的名字。”他说，“握着我的手。”  
Finrod就这样做了，并把自己的手指插进对方的指缝间。然后他得到了回应，感觉Maglor的手指力气很大地收紧。这是他第一次见Maglor表达自己的悲伤。不长不短的沉默之后，Maglor挣开了Finrod的双手，恢复了他独特的残忍的语调，“我们该走了。还有很多不得不做的事呢。”他停顿了一下，深灰色的眼睛盯着Finrod，“我的道路是黑暗的，这是没有办法的事情。”  
“啊……嗯。”Finrod明亮地笑了起来。不过我的道路会先走到尽头呢。他没有把这句话说出来。  
“我觉得我今天第一次发现，你还是有心的啊。”  
“……所以你究竟对我有什么样的误解啊？”Maglor也笑了，“如果是那个时候的事，你现在尽情唱，我绝对不会再批评一句。”  
“我以为当时只有我难过的想把自己丢进海里……算了不提这个。我真唱了啊。”  
“等等第二小节是不是——”  
“喂。”  
“……抱歉，习惯了……”

 

夕阳彻底沉入了地平线以下，初降的夜色中回荡着被惊起的鸟扑动翅膀的声音。


End file.
